The present application is a divisional of the parent application Ser. No. 10/643,472, filed on Aug. 19, 2003, with claim of priorty of German application 101 36 612.4 file 17 Jul. 2001; and a 317 of PCT/EP02/07321 filed Jul. 3, 2002.
The present invention concerns mechanical controls that, during the operation of an internal combustion engine continuously vary the strokes of individual valves and groups of valves from maximally open to constantly closed, while simultaneously varying how long the valve or valves remain open. The valves are actuated by rocker levers that are in turn driven by subsidiary rocker levers, or by tilting or angled levers. The particular positioning of the subsidiary rocker tilting, or angled levers dictates the length and duration of the stroke. With the exception of one set, the valve-stroke controls allow actuation of the valves in the lower engine speed ranges. In accordance with manufacturers' specifications, once a shorter stroke has been selected, a considerably more acute angle of rotation for the open range of the valves and an angle even more acute in relation to the angle of rotation associated with valve opening will be available for the procedure of opening and closing the valves.
With the exception of further valve-stroke controls, only a little shift in the valve actuation phasing, if any, occurs.
These controls cam be employed for controlling valves without throttling and for valve-and-cylinder turnoff.
Furthermore, valves can be alternately actuated with these controls by using different cams, the shift resulting from the adjustment of control levers and without using switchover coupling bolts. Accessories can be employed to extend maintenance intervals.
These controls feature characteristics of the controls disclosed in Patent Application 100 36 373.3-13, the priority of which is hereby claimed.